Sherlock, I trust you
by Sherlock-the-whovian
Summary: En ce moment, Sherlock est un peu à cran. John va bien vite savoir pourquoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fic en passant (depuis le temps que j'en avait pas fait une...) **

**Je dédis cette fiction à ma chère, la grande, la magnifique, la surprenante (, la psycopathe) ! Une grande amie à qui je dois de bons délires et qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire un peu et grâce à qui j'ai découvert une magnifique lettre d'amour, j'ai nommé "De profoundis" de Monsieur Oscar Wilde.**

**Bon, je crois que j'ai assez raconté ma vie pour l'instant, alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement. **

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, John Watson se posait quelques questions sur son colocataire. En effet Sherlock avait toujours été … spécial. Ne parlant pas pendant des jours entiers où mobilisant la parole dormant toute la journée sur le canapé où ne tenant pas en place. Bref, je crois que vous comprenez le concept. Mais, depuis quelques semaines donc, Sherlock avait l'air à cran. Il ne mangeait plus la moindre miette (même s'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup avant, il consentait à s'alimenter un minimum, plus maintenant), il semblait tout le temps stressé, les ongles plantés dans le cuir du canapé ou les mains serrées à l'extrême à s'en faire blanchir les doigts. Quand John demandait ce qui n'allait pas, Sherlock serrait un peu plus les dents et commençait à trembler comme si il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. La plus part du temps il ne disait rien et se contentait de rester crispé. Un jour, John en eu marre.

« Sherlock, je me fais un thé, tu en veux un ? »

Évidement Sherlock se crispa en le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Sherlock ? Je t'ai posé une question alors réponds moi !

- …

Je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête de ton cinéma ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a et arrêtes de te braquer comme ça !

J'ai faim John ! hurla-t-il.

Et bien tu n'as qu'à pas faire la fine bouche et manger quelque chose ! Tu es assez grand pour trouver le chemin de la cuisine non ?

Je n'ai pas besoin... de nourriture !

Tu as faim mais tu ne veux pas manger. Voilà qui est ennuyeux. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps en absorbant que des liquides tu sais ?

John, je n'ai besoin que d'un seul liquide pour survivre et il se trouve que mon fournisseur est en rupture de stock.

Tu parles d'alcool ? Tu... Tu bois Sher-

Je parle de sang, John ! Mycroft a un problème avec le fournisseur et me voici ! En manque ! »

John regardait les yeux écarlates et les veines apparentes du cou de son colocataire, troublé...

« De quoi...mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est complèt-

-John ! … Je suis un put*** de vampire ! »

Le docteur recula et tomba sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux grands ouvert détaillaient son ami de façon peu rassurés. Des yeux rouges cernés, un teint pâle, des doigts crispés et des pommettes plus saillantes qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu es... tu es un vampire...

Merci pour cette remarque des plus pertinente.

Tu ne me l'as jamais dit... Pourquoi ?

Tu m'aurais pris au sérieux ? Tu aurais trouvé ça anodin ?

Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Que vas tu faire si tu n'as pas de sang ?

Je vais m'affaiblir encore un peu plus. Je vais perdre la raison petit à petit. Jusqu'au jour où je m'en prendrais à toi ou . »

Watson avala sa salive difficilement avant de répondre.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Il n'y a que toi et Mycroft.

Comment... est-tu devenu...

Les expériences, John... Les expériences... »

Il semblait pensif tout à coup. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Je pense que je devrais aller voir Mycroft. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un endroit inconnu à la civilisation où m'enfermer le temps de trouver du sang.

Non ! »

Sherlock eu un demi sursaut : John avait crié.

« Non ?

Tout à fait : non. Je refuse que l'on t'enferme comme un animal !

Je n'en suis pas loin après tout.

Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je pense assez te connaître pour dire que tu vaux mieux que ça !

Vraiment ? Dit il en levant un sourcil et un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Oui, répondit le médecin avec assurance .

Tu es trop sûr de toi. »

Sherlock se leva tout doucement du canapé où il était assis son regard bourré de malice et son demi sourire toujours présent inquiétaient un peu John.

Le brun s'agenouilla puis écarta les cuisses de son colocataire pou se glisser entre celles-ci. Il posa une main sur la gauche du médecin, puis l'autre contre son cou. Sherlock frissonnait de sentir le pouls de Watson sous ses doigts.

« Tu crois que si je buvais de ton sang, je ne te viderais pas jusqu'à la dernière goutte ? Tu en est sûr ? Demanda Sherlock avec une expression d'affrontement.

J'ai confiance en toi.

Si je plantais mes canines dans ta gorge je te tuerais. C'est aussi simple que ça...

Je te l'ai dis : '' j'ai confiance en toi '' . Tu as besoin de sang ? Prends le mien.

Tu ne comprend pas que tu vas mourir si je fais ça ?!

C'est un risque que je veux bien prendre pour toi. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que l'objet de tout ses désirs venait de lui déclarer sa flamme ? Ça y ressemblait un peu de son point de vue...

« Ferme les yeux, John. »

Le docteur s'exécuta et respira profondément. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Allait-il souffrir ? Allait-il mourir ? Deux lèvres glacées sur les siennes, plus chaudes, vinrent stopper ses questions. John gémit de surprise mais ne repoussa pas Sherlock pour autant. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, au grand malheur de Watson.

« Garde les yeux fermés, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille. »

John tentait de se calmer mais lorsque Sherlock commença à lui baiser le coup en donnant de petit coup de langue par-ci par-là, ce n'était pas évident.

Puis soudain, une douleur lui déchira la gorge avant de repartir aussitôt. Il était à présent dans un état de plaisir intense alors que le vampire buvait son sang à grandes gorgées. John en gémissait en frissonnant tellement le traitement de Sherlock lui procurait du bien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se pu être aussi bon. A vrai dire, les films montrent des scènes complètement contraire à celle qui se déroulait à ce moment.

John sursauta lorsque Sherlock commença à grogner. Il semblait vouloir s'arrêter de boire sans y arriver. Il se battait contre lui même pour lâcher prise mais en était incapable.

« Sherlock... Calme-toi, tout va bien. Prends ton temps. »

Sherlock émit un grognement long et plaignant . Il retira finalement ses canines de la gorge de John et lécha la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang ne coule plus. Il embrassa le cou de Watson longuement avant de relever la tête, et de le fixer. Le médecin était un peu surpris de voir les yeux de Sherlock colorés d'un noir profond. Eux qui d'habitude étaient d'un bleu océan magnifique...

Le vampire respirait bruyamment, comme essoufflé.

« John... Est-ce que... ça va ?

J'aurais voulu que tu ne t'arrêtes jamais.

Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

Non ! Quel bonheur Sherlock ! J'étais tellement bien !

Et maintenant ? Comment tu te sens ?

Bien... Un peu affaibli peut-être... Mais après tout c'est normal vu la quantité de sang que tu m'as pris.

Pardonne-moi John. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'arrêter avant mais...

Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est bon Sherlock, tout va parfaitement bien, le rassura John. »

Le vampire sourit et se pencha vers le médecin pour l'embrasser amoureusement. C'était un baiser doux et très romantique. Sherlock s'écarta afin de contempler un peu plus son docteur préféré.

« Je crois que ton problème de fournisseur vient de se régler, sourit John.

Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent que tu me fournisse régulièrement...

Sherlock, tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge !

… ?

J'ai... confiance... en toi. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'enlacer pendant ce qui dura à peu près une éternité.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi vos impressions en n'hésitant pas à me mettre une petite review ^_^ **

**A bientôt (j'espère...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Voici la (petite) suite de cette fiction, ce n'était pas prévu mais il faut dire que vous avez été plusieur, sur le site ou non à m'avoir réclamé une suite alors voilà. Ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité et c'est plutôt court mais je n'étais pas préparé! x)**

**Bon, je vous laisse en juger par vous même...**

* * *

Un matin, au 221 B Baker Street...

« Sherlock ! Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule !

Je ne veux pas John !

Mais puisque je te dis que tu peux !

Naaaan !

Sherlock, tu es affamé et ça se voit. Alors laisse moi te donner du sang une bonne fois pour toute et on en parle plus jusqu'à ce que tu en ai besoin à nouveau. »

Sherlock le regardait d'une mine boudeuse. Oui, il était affamé. Oui, il mourait d'envie de boire à la gorge de John. Non, il n'allait pas le faire.

La dernière fois il avait eu beaucoup de mal à arrêter de boire et il ne voulait qu'il arrive quelque chose à SON Watson.

« Je ne veux pas.

Sherlock, tu mens. Tu ne veux que ça ! Regarde toi dans un miroir franchement, tes pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême.

Je me fous de mes pupilles ! Je me fous de crever la dalle ! Tant que toi tu ne crève pas !

Nous voilà repartis sur ce sujet débile... Je t'ai dis que je t'arrêterai si tu vas trop loin. »

Sherlock se précipita sur John et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Vas-y... Dégages-toi. »

John soupira avant d'essayer de différentes manière de retirer son poignet de l'emprise de Sherlock, sans succès.

« Je ne peux pas Sherlock...

Exactement. Tu ne peux pas. Et là je suis affamé, au plus faible de ma forme. Imagine lorsque je serais repu.

Oui mais je te ferais comprendre que tu dois t'arrêter.

Et tu crois que si le vampire à l'intérieur de moi ne veut pas s'arrêter, tes maigres coups de poings arriveront à le stopper ? Que tu es mignon, sourit-il sarcastiquement.

Tu préfère attendre de péter un plomb et de tuer toutes les personnes de cette maison plutôt que de boire mon sang maintenant alors que tu peux encore te stopper ?

Je ne péterai pas un plomb... Mycroft me fournira avant...

Et si il se trouve que non ?

…

Très bien... Si tu ne bois pas de mon sang, je pars. »

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux ronds et lâcha le poignet de John pour le prendre par les épaules.

« Tu...tu m'abandonnerai ?

Oui. Ca me déchirerait de l'intérieur mais si tu deviens un danger pour ma vie, je partirai.

Alors pars maintenant. Pars... PARS ! »

Sherlock avait les yeux bleu marine et on pouvait voir qu'il était bouleversé. John soupira profondément avant de partir dans la cuisine et de revenir avec un couteau de cuisine.

« Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ? Dit il en mettant la lame au dessus de sa jugulaire.

Tu n'oserais pas...

Tu crois ? Il posa la lame contre sa peau.

Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ferais une hémorragie !

Empêche-moi. »

Sherlock prit le couteau des mains du médecin et le lança droit sur le mur derrière John, où il se planta. Le brun serra son colocataire très fort contre lui avec un respiration saccadée.

« Ne refais jamais ça...

Ca ne tient qu'à toi.

Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus sentir ta présence à mes côtés. »

Le vampire prit le visage de John entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il rompit le baiser puis se dirigea vers le canapé. John commença à sourire avant de se raviser.

« Tu as faillis m'avoir... Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! »

John se retourna et posa une main sur le couteau planté dans le mur. Mais avant qu'il n'ai commencé à le retirer, Sherlock était plaqué contre son bassin, une main passant sous le bras du médecin pour ressortir sur son épaule, l'autre relevant son menton. Puis une langue contre la peau de son cou. Enfin deux canines acérées qui lui déchirèrent la gorge dans une douleur éphémè fois si, en plus du plaisir que lui procura cette morsure, Watson se senti profondément soulager de voir que son vampire n'était pas si têtu que ç comprenait vite malgrés qu'il faille lui expliquer longtemps. Après une longue minute, Sherlock commença à grogner, avant de retirer ses canines du cou de son docteur.

« Je te déteste, maugréa le vampire en enlaçant John.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock... Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

« Sherlock ? … Sheeerloooock ? »

Ce soir, John cherche Sherlock dans tout l'appartement. Voilà une heure qu'il ne l'a pas croiser et Mrs. Hudson est formelle : Il n'a pas quitté le logement. Par la porte d'entrée du moins...

John inspecte chaque pièce de la maison et finalement, dans la salle de bains.

« Sherl... Oh... Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, ça fait une heure que je ne t'ai pas vu dans l'apart'. Sherlock ? »

Le vampire était dans la baignoire mais seul ses genoux dépassaient de l'eau qu'elle contenait. Le brun avait la tête plongée sous l'eau et regardait John avec de grands yeux. Apparemment il n'avait pas dans ses projets de sortir la tête de l'eau.

« Sherlock ? Tu m'entends ou je parle dans le vide ? »

Le brun leva un pouce en l'air.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça fait que tu es sous l'eau ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne reprends pas ta respiration ? Jamais ? »

Le vampire leva les yeux aux ciel. John était-il si bête que ça ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ? »

Sherlock sortit la tête de l'eau et s'assit .

« Respirer, John ? Sérieusement ?

Bah quoi ?

Je suis un vampire John. Les vampires ne respirent pas.

Oh...ouais... Mais tu n'étais pas mort quand tu es devenu un vampire non ?

Non. Mais je prends une inspiration toute les heures peut-être...et j'expire autant... Du coup, rester en apnée, c'est presque naturel pour moi...

C'est...bizarre, quand tu a faim tu respire fort pourtant...

Quand j'ai faim, quand je viens de manger, quand je suis...excité aussi.

Je prends note, je prends note... sourit-il.

Hum... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux sans bruits, puis Sherlock reprit.

« Tu...viendrais pas avec moi par hasard ?

Où ?

Ben là . »

John ouvrit des yeux ronds. Même si il y avait en effet quelque chose entre eux, il n'avait jamais été nus ensemble. Ils dormaient dans le même lit mais le pas n'avait jamais été sauté.

Sherlock regardait le médecin avec des yeux de Coquer ce qui le fit craquer. Il se déshabilla sous le regard intéressé du vampire, se glissa dos à lui entre ses jambes, puis ils s'allongèrent tout les deux enlacés. Sherlock caressait les bras du docteur qui lui, s'occupait de ses genoux. Tout à coup il se mit à sourire comme un bien heureux.

« Sherlock ?

Hum ?

Dis, c'est moi où tu respire ?

Euh... ça doit être une impression... Tu respire et vu que ton dos est collé à mon torse tu pense que c'est moi mais en réalité c'est toi..

Mouais... Je sais quand même reconnaître un souffle sur mon cou.

Ce doit être un courant d'air.

Chaud ? Et que sur mon cou ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un imbécile un peu ?

Mais non, je te dit que je ne respire pas.

Bien évidement... Et donc tu as gardé ton téléphone dans ta poche. Oh mais c'est vrai, tu n'as pas de poches.

Bon, ça va. Peut-être que je respire un peu...

Mouais... »

John se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock et l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il rompit le baiser et posa sa tête contre son torse d'albâtre.

« -Sherlock ?

hum ?

Je confirme, tu respire. Et fort.

Même pas vrai...Tu m'agaces tu sais ?

Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews bien gentilles, ça fait plaisir de voir que la fiction plait même si je ne mets pas souvent de chapitre( désolée :s). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Un après midi, alors qu'il rentre des courses au super marché du coin, John lâche ses sacs bruyamment sur le sol.

« Sherlock ! Lâche là tout de suite ! »

Le consultant est à la tête penchée sur le corps d'une jeune femme rousse à la peau très claire. Ses dents sont plantées dans sa gorge et il aspire délicatement et calmement le liquide carmin qui s'en échappe. A l'annonce de son prénom, le brun lève la tête doucement et fixe John de ses yeux complètement noirs.

« Sher... Sherlock... Lâche là... Je te donnerais du sang si tu en veux mais d'abord dis moi qui est cette jeune fille. »

Le vampire ricana avant de lécher le coup de la rousse une dernière fois et de lui relever la tête. Elle ouvrit des yeux bleus métalliques semblables à ceux de Sherlock en temps normal. Elle sourit en voyant le blond et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'as apporté un cadeau Sherlock ? Il ne fallait pas, je fais ça en bénévolat , sourit-elle.

John voici Lore, une amie vampire. Lore, voici John, mon calice et si tu le touche tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Ton calice ? Vraiment ? Et bien... Je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas... il est appétissant.

Euh... Je suis un quoi ? Demanda John.

Oh... récent n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Lore.

Oui. Deux pour être précis.

Tant que ça ! Je vois pourquoi tu m'appelle à la rescousse, tu ne veux pas te l'abîmer ? Taquina la vampire.

C'est un peu ça...

Excusez-moi, bonjour ! Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ?

Un calice est un humain qui donne volontairement et régulièrement son sang à un, seul et unique, vampire. Le vampire, se doit de protéger son calice car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le vampire n'aurait plus de moyen de se nourrir correctement et finirait donc par mourir ou par tuer des innocents.

D'accord... Si je suis ton « calice » , pourquoi buvais-tu le sang de cette vampire

Lore, dit elle précipitamment.

Oui, Lore... s'agaça John.

Parce que, comme je te l'ai dis, un vampire à le devoir de protéger son calice. Je te protège en buvant de ton sang rarement même si c'est le tien qui me nourrit le plus.

N'est-il pas mignon, soupira Lore. »

Le blond regarda la vampire d'un regard mauvais, ce qui la fit rire . Sherlock semblait mal à l'aise. Il posa sa mais sur l'épaule de la rousse qui se stoppa et se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre du détective sans un mot.

« Où va-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va dans ta chambre ? S'indigna le médecin.

Je lui ai demandé, je finis dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

Quoi, tu compte boire encore ?

Le sang de vampire ne me contente pas beaucoup... c'est comme se nourrir essentiellement d'eau, ça met du temps avant de ne plus avoir envie de manger.

Sherlock, tu arrêtes cette mascarade tout de suite, tu renvoie cette superbe rousse d'où elle vient et tu ME rejoins dans ma chambre. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

John, Je ….

Je m'en fous royalement Sherlock. D'accord ? Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Je m'en fous de ce que tu as à me dire. »

John ramassa ses sacs, les posa sur la table de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre.

Le brun était un peu sonné mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et demanda à Lore de partir.

« Alors notre petit jeu est fini ? Déjà ? Moi qui commençais à m'amuser un peu... C'est dommage... Je n'aime pas que l'on m'interrompe, tu sais ? J'aimerais reprendre ce qui m'apartien, histoire que tu abîme un peu de calice adoré. »

Elle attrapa Sherlock à la gorge et but à grande gorgée. Il la repoussa mais elle l'avait déjà bien entamé. Elle lui sourit sarcastiquement avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours besoin d'être si théâtrale... soupira-t-il. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il était devant la porte de la chambre de John. Il frappa.

« Entre »

Sherlock ouvrit la porte et découvrit John assit sur le bord de son lit.

« J'ai ouvert deux boutons de chemise, on ne sait jamais, sourit-il.

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de plus que ça. »

Le brun s'approcha d docteur et déboutonna sa chemise délicatement avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. John ne disait rien, se laissant faire. Le consultant fit glisser son index du derrière de l'oreille gauche du blond, puis le long de son cou, et sur son torse, pour finir à s'accrocher à un passant de son pantalon. John ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés mais se radoucit lorsque Sherlock l'embrassa . C'était un baiser doux avant la tempête d'émotions qui allaient ravager John quand il se ferait mordre. Le cadet mit fin au baiser et demanda avec des yeux suppliant :

« Je peux ? »

John ne dit rien mais bascula la tête sur le côté. Sherlock y vit une invitation et plongea dans la nuque tendue à lui. L'ancien soldat se détendit et se laissa porter par la chaleur qui émanait des lèvres de son vampire. Il se sentait bien et presque... excité?!

Il commença à se crisper en sentant qu'il était à l'étroit dans son jeans. Sherlock releva la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à peine discret au sujet de l'angoisse de son calice.

« Oh... Et bien John, tant que ça ?

Ne fais aucune remarque je t'en supplie. Déjà que je me sens assez mal à l'aise...

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive John. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupes de toi. »

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Pour me le dire, une petite review est la bien venue :D**

**See you next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, vu que plusieurs d'entre vous ont optés pour le lemon mais que certains n'en voulais pas j'ai fais un espèce d'entre deux... J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre d'après donc il arrivera rapidement, juste quelques vérifications à faire :) Enjoy !**

* * *

Sherlock fit basculer John sur le dos et s'assit sur ses hanches. Il se pencha sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond et l'embrassa délicatement avant de titiller ses lèvres avec sa langue. L'ancien soldat ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour ouvrir les ouvrir et s'abandonner aux caresses de son collocataire. Ce dernier fit courir sa main sur la poitrine de John avant de s'amuser avec un de ses tétons se qui le fit soupirer bruyament.

" On fait le sensible docteur ?

Sherlock... tais-toi...

Ah non mon cher ami, je suis un adepte du language dans ce domaine là.

Et je suis un adepte du "ta gueule sherlock" "

Il poussa le vampire et inverssa leurs positions.

" Tu l'avais prévu ça ?

Bien sur...

Menteur !

Je suis un Holmes. Par définition, je suis un menteur.

Mais est-ce que tu va te taire espèce d'idiot ?

Mais c'est toi qui me..."

John captura les lèvres du brun avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Il glissa sa main entre leurs corps et en profita pour défaire la chemise de l'idiot en question. Arrivé à son pantalon, il défit la boucle de ceinture et descendit la braguette doucement.

"John, attends.

Quoi ? S'inquietta John.

Je... Je dois te dire qu'en tant que vampire, mes sensations ne sont pas les mêmes. Rapelle-toi que si je te fais du mal il faut que tu me le fasse sentir.

Sherlock, pourquoi tu n'arretes jamais de t'inquiéter ?

Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Rien ne va m'arriver parce que ?

Parce que tu as confiance en moi.

Bien. Maintenant monsieur Holmes, laissez-moi reprendre ce que j'était en train de faire.

Faites donc, faites donc."

Ils se sourirent et John baissa la tête vers le cou du vampire pour lui faire un suçon. Pendant ce temps, une de ses mains jouait avec un téton du détective et l'autre était entre ses jambes. Le brun frissonait de plaisir et gémissait par moment. Ses sens décuplés rendaient les caresses bien plus efficaces qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être.

"John ! Attends!

hum ?

Ralentis. Je vais avoir du mal à te suivre.

Et c'est moi le sensible ? "

John cessa tout mouvement et retira ses mains du brun.

" Ce n'était pas moi qui devait m'occuper de toi ?

Y a eu un changement de programme...

Ah tu crois ça ?"

Le détective poussa son assaillant et se débarassa de ses vêtements. John l'imita puis attira le détective à lui. Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre et le docteur semblait vouloir étreindre son cadet pour l'éternité. Cette rapide baisse d'action intrigua Sherlock.

"John ? Ca va ?

Je... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Euh... oui ?

Tu peux me mordre ?"

Le brun leva les yeux vers son calice avant d'attraper un de ses tétons dans la bouche et de mordre la peau autour. John émit un gémissement de surprise vite remplacer par de l'excitation. Puis le vampire releva la tête et vint mordre le cou du blond, puis ses poignets, son bas ventre et enfin l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il remonta doucement vers les lèvres de sa victime et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le boxer de John était décidément de trop mais il ne se sentais pas de bouger d'un centimètre.

" Sher...

Que se passe-t-il John ? Tu as mal ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ?

Depuis un moment déjà mais c'est pas ma tête qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment..."

Sherlock comprit aussitôt le 'problême' de son collocataire et l'en débarassa. Il glissa ensuite une main entre ses jambes, le yeux fixés sur son visage.

"John, est-ce que tu veux de mon sang ?

Qu... quoi ?"

John ouvrit difficilement les yeux, toujours assaillit par la main du vampire. Ce dernier se mordit le poignet et l'embrassa avec passion. Le bond fut intrigué par ce goût métallique mais finalement en redemandait volontier.

"Encore...

Tu en re-veux ?

Oui, ça me fait bouilloner de l'intérieur. Sher...hum...

Viens"

Le blond jouit dans la main du vampire et se retrouva haletant d'exitation.

"Boire un peu ne te ferait pas de mal. Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi John Watson. "

Sherlock se leva et alla chercher des ciseaux sur le bureau. Il se fit un petite coupure sur le cou et revint se pencher au dessus de John.

"Ce n'est pas mauvais pour moi ?

Non, c'est fréquent qu'un calice boive du sang de son vampire. "

Le blond attrapa les boucles noires du détective et bû le liquide carmin qui s'échapait de sa gorge. Finalement, c'était plus un suçon qu'autre chose...

Qhand John reposa la tête contre l'oreiller, Sherlock posa la sienne sur la poitrine de son calice.

"Bon dieu Sherlock... Ce que tu me fais vivre...

hum... Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Je te laisse récupérer et je te fais passer la plus longue et la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

Ca donne envie... La plus belle vraiment ?

Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

Ventard.

Réaliste. Utilise les bons termes John.

T'as vraiment un égaux surdimentionné.

Moi aussi je t'aime John. Près pour la suite des festivité ?

Laisse-moi redescendre Sherlock !

Ah...avec vous, les humains, il faut toujours être patient...

Et avec toi on a pas le temps de s'amuser.

Ah ! Tu veux t'amuser ? Et bien on va s'amuser.

Sherlock, je connais ses yeux là...

J'espère que t'as l'estomac bien accroché Docteur Watson, parce que je t'envois voir les étoiles."

* * *

**Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que Sherlock avait un égaux surdimmentionné?**

**Désolé, c'est léger. Enfin , je crois. C'était pas facile pour moi à écrire vu que j'en écrit jamais mais je suis plutot contente du résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon et bien nous voilà au sixième chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin , John se réveillait étreint par les grands bras froids de Sherlock. Il ne bougeait pas pour ne pas réveiller le brun mais avait quand même très envie de prendre une douche .

« Tu es au courant que je ne dors jamais John.

Bonjour... Tu avais l'air tellement paisible.

Parce que tu es là John.

Oh... Dis-moi, tu es d'humeur romantique ?

Après une nuit comme celle-ci il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas être un minimum romantique.

Hum... c'est vrai que... c'était quand même extraordinaire..., sourit le blond. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son calice et es écarquilla, apeuré.

« Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ?

John, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Tu... nous... nous sommes entièrement recouvert de sang.

Nous quoi ? »

John baissa les yeux sur son corps et remarqua qu'il était plein de sang. Il leva les yeux vers son amant, lui aussi écarlate de la pointe des cheveux aux orteils. Il se mit à respirer bizarement.

« Je... Ce sang est à moi ?

Je crois bien qu'il y a un peu des deux en fait.

Un peu des deux ? Comment ça un peu des deux ? !

John, calme-toi... J'ai dû te faire boire un peu, c'est rien. Ce sont des choses qui arrive entre vampire et calice tu sais...

Tu m'as quoi ? Pourquoi c'est si brumeux dans ma mémoire ?! Je me souviens que nous avons fait l'amour comme des fous mais pas d'avoir partager un festin sanguinaire avec toi ! Pourquoi je me rappelle pas ?

C'est normal, ta condition de 'simple humain' à changer. Maintenant tu peux boire de mon sang et ça te fait du bien. L'inconvénient c'est que, comme pour moi, l'abus de sang provoque une espèce d'ivresse. Comme avec de l'alcool si tu veux. Du coup certain moment de la soirée se sont tout simplement effacés de ta mémoire.

Et toi ? Tu te souviens ?

Non. Pas vraiment... C'est confus. Je sais que je t'ai mordu pas mal de fois parce que tu me l'a demandé et que je t'ai fais goûter un peu de mon sang en m'en mettant sur les lèvres mais pas plus pour notre orgie culinaire, souri-t-il amusé . »

John poussa le draps qui les recouvraient partiellement pour 'évaluer les dégâts'. Ce n'était pas brillant. Ils étaient recouvert de sang, bon... John avait des morsure dans le coups, le torse, le bas ventre, les poignets et l'intérieur des cuisses. Et bien ! Sherlock s'était amusé... Il avait également dû lui tenir les poignets à en juger leur état. Quand à la personne étendue à ses côtés, elle ne comptait qu'une morsure au poignet ( sûrement qu'il s'était mordu pour le faire goûter), et...

« Sherlock ! Tu as la gorge entaillée !

Hum ? Oh... oui en effet... Je suppose que tu as dû aimé le sang sur mes lèvres alors.

Qu-quoi ?

Oui, j'ai sûrement dû m'ouvrir pour que tu puisse boire plus facilement.

Okay Sherlock. Stop... Ta condition de vampire ne me dérange pas du tout et, au contraire même puisque j'adore me faire mordre. Mais boire ton sang ? Non... Je peux pas faire ça...

Tu l'as fait pourtant... Et tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas forcé.

Tu... Je n'aurais... »

John se tut. C'est vrai que son détective ne l'aurait pas forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, mais quand même ! Il était humain ! Pas vampire !

« Peut-être que tu dis ça parce que tu ne te rappelle pas d'hier soir. Si tu re-goûtais, je suis sûre qu'on serait parti pour un deuxième _round, _souri-t-il.

Sher... je sais pas.

Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda le brun avec des yeux suppliants

Ou-oui... »

Le cadet sourit et se mordit le poignet avant de prendre plusieurs gorgées de sang. Il prit ensuite le visage de John entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement. Le blond n'était pas rassuré mais ouvrit tout de même ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Aussitôt, la langue de son partenaire caressa la sienne avec un arrière goût métallique. Ce baiser ensanglanté ne déplaisait pas à John qui poussait contre son amant pour le faire s'allonger et grimpait sur ses hanches. Sherlock rompit le baiser.

« Et bien Docteur Watson ? On y prend goût ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ».

John embrassa Sherlock avant de prendre son poignet et de boire le sang qui s'échappait de la morsure.

« John, tu devrais arrêter.

Pourquoi ? Dit il en se léchant les lèvres.

Parce que si tu en bois trop tu vas tomber malade et je ne veux pas. Avec se qui s'est passé hier soir, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Malade ?

Oui... une espèce de crise de foie si tu veux.

Ah non. T'es gentil mais moi j'en veux pas de ta crise de foie. »

Il se coucha sur le corps du détective et ferma ses yeux pour se rendormir en quelques secondes.

« Regardes-toi, John Watson... Ivre de sang à ne plus en pouvoir... J'ai hâtes de te voir quand tu vas te réveiller et que tu va vouloir te lever. Ça risque d'être drôle... »

Sherlock se permit un ricanement avant de fermer les yeux pour cuver un peu.

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous à plu ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ça, votre avis m'intéresse énormément !**

**A la prochaine :p**


End file.
